Talk:Lava
'Hazards' page I don't find this page and those like it to be of any particular use. Perhaps we should make one page for every natural hazard/obstacle encountered in the Metroid universe. I cannot work on this concept for some time, as I am working on a significant expansion to the Power Suit Mechanics page. Could someone do the dirty work? If it is not gotten around to by say, tomorrow, I might be able to do this myself. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:46, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Referenced in a Movie We should add that Metroid and lava were both referenced in the movie Spy Kids 3-D. The dialogue is as follows.(note: I am doing this from memory as so the dialogue here may be slighty diffrent but it follows the jist of this.) ::Carmen: Lava Mountain. ::Juni: Why is it that every video game has to have lava? ::Arnold: Well, technically that's not true. There's no lava in Halo, and in Metroid, it's actually magma. I thought this was a nice little reference to add, altough Arnold's statement is actually incorrect; the lava in Metroid is in fact lava and not magma. User:Tuckerscreator 14:31 03 May 2009 Actually most of the lava in Metroid would in fact be magma due to its underground. It's only lava when it reaches the surface, which would make the only lava encountered in the series be in Metroid Prime Hunters on the planet Alinos. Dark Ridley 14:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Well, the reason why their statement is wrong, Dark Ridley, is because lava is magma that has been exposed to air. magma has not ignited yet because it has not been exposed to air. So thier statement is incorrect because obviously one can see that there is plenty of air in the caverns where the lava is. User:Tuckerscreator 12:55 10 May 2009 Actually, its highly possible that their is no air in the caverns as Samus wears a self-contained suit when she enters them (which functions also in the vacuum of space), and the extreme heat encountered their would most likely make the atmosphere highly toxic and full of sulfur, and also make oxygen nearly non-existant if any is actually found their. The creatures usually encountered in these areas appear to be very unique and found nowhere else, possibly indicating they can only survive in these sulfur-laden environments. For all we know oxygen could be toxic to them. Dark Ridley 13:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. So it could be magma. So then, do you think that this movie reference should go on this page User:Tuckerscreator 10:42 11 May 2009 The Magma/Lava Discussion In regard to the choice of the words “magma” or “lava,” I think that the correct term would be magma. It has already been explained about what the difference is between magma and lava. It should also be noted that magma is hotter than lava. It’s like trying to make a distinction between a mountain and a hill. There are subtle differences, though they are closely related. I took the liberty to find out which word was used in the instruction manuals to see if “magma” or “lava” was used. Norfair: Norfair is deep below the surface of Zebes. The lava and heat prove to be too much for unprotected visitors. (Super Metroid) Norfair: This is a region of intense heat generated by subterranean magma. (Metroid: Zero Mission) Gravity Suit: Further reduces damage from enemy attacks. Allows for normal movement aquatic and other areas. Also protects Samus from lava. (Metroid Fusion) I was unable to find out what is said in-game since I was not playing the game at the time. What you may notice about Norfair is that one says “lava” while the other says “magma.” I don’t know if the Japanese words are the same for both, but I think whoever was making a description about Norfair was ignorant on the difference between magma and lava. I find the description from Metroid: Zero Mission to be accurate, since the magma is located in a subterranean area. “Deep below the surface” in Super Metroid’s instruction manual would be regarded as “subterranean.” As for the word “lava” in the Gravity Suit description, I think that might slide. The Biologic Space Lab is not subterranean. It is located on a ship, so the lava would have had to have been moved over into the B.S.L. Metroid Prime does not give us any detail on whether the hazardous fluids in Magmoor Caverns is magma. However, I will assume it is magma, since the word “magma” is found in the word “Magmoor.” The only other time that lava can be suggested is in Metroid Prime: Hunters, since it has been mentioned that the hazardous fluids are outside. Metroid Fan 15:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Accidental replication. My apologies. Metroid Fan 16:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Lower Norfair's Lava of Super Metroid Isn't that actually Acid? If you look closely, you can see some acidic particles. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777'Shadows guide me...'] 02:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Errors in Details I do not know who thought the Gravity Suit was in the Original Metroid, but it is not. The only port of Metroid that the Gravity Suit is in is Zero Mission. Article corrected accordingly. LReyomeXX Metroid: Other M Is it me or are some Lava Pits in Other M cannot be jumped out of? The only thing I could do was wait for the Lava to kill me... Shadowblade777 08:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If you stay in there long enough you won't be able to get out, like in real life. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Damn. Thats lame. Shadowblade777 01:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Why the "Superheated Lava" in Super Metroid is Fallacious I contest that the hazardous substance in Super Metroid is really superheated lava. It seems that this is only supported by those who wish to be consistent with the Metroid series. What I mean is that the Gravity Suit protects Samus from magma in SM, but not in MP. In fact, I believe this started with MP. Somewhere it must have been thought that the liquid found in Lower Norfair and Tourian was superheated lava, since Samus would take damage from these liquids. So then it must have been assumed that since the lava in MP could harm Samus, it must be a superheated variant. The same is said of the Pyrosphere in MOM. To begin, the SM manual uses the word “lava” (p. 19) when describing Norfair. There is a problem with this choice of word. Lava and magma are 'not' the same. Lava is surfaced and can reach up to 2,200° F. Magma is subterranean and can reach up to 2,912° F. Fortunately, the MZM manual accurately uses the word “magma” (p. 23) when describing Norfair. In fact, the hazardous molten rock found in Norfair and Magmoor Caverns should accurately be referred to as magma. Retro Studios erroneously refers to the molten rock in Magmoor Caverns as lava. This is evinced by the fact that upon scanning a Magmoor, one will find that this creature “dwells in lava.” The official MP website also says that Magmoors “navigate in lava.” The only time the molten rock should be referred to as lava is in the Monitor Station and the Magmoor Workstation, two areas where Magmoors are never encountered. These two areas are exposed to the surface, and in the Magmoor Workstation, the cooling system uses the word “lava.” The Pyrosphere is also surrounded by lava. Yet, Adam Malkovich tells Samus to use a Super Missile to open the “magma-eruption port.” Anthony Higgs also calls it “magma.” After the incident where Anthony falls into the lava, even the story refers to it as “lava.” Finally, there is the onscreen data in regard to the Varia Suit, which says that it “will cut heat damage in lava zones.” So far from what has been shown, it appears Nintendo and Retro Studios both confuse magma with lava and vice versa. Let’s go back to SM. The liquid found in Tourian will be ignored for the simple fact that it is unidentifiable. The liquid found in Lower Norfair, however, shall be addressed. If this liquid harms Samus because it is “superheated lava,” and it is superheated since it is near the core of Zebes, then why is it that in MZM, Samus does not take damage, even when she is in Lower Norfair? The Samus Screen data says that the Gravity Suit “Stops lava damage,” but as MZM says, magma is found in Norfair. Magma is hotter. This is likely another mistake on Nintendo’s part. The liquid that is supposed to be superheated because it is found near the core of Zebes is also erroneous. This liquid can be found in a few rooms in the upper regions of Norfair, most notably Crocomire’s room, meaning that it cannot be “superheated.” It’s not Lower Norfair. To make matters worse, it’s also found in the high areas of Crateria. As for the Monitor Station and Magmoor Workstation, they aren’t near the core of Tallon IV. The most plausible identification for this liquid is that it is acid. It is different in appearance and coloration, and the way Crocomire dies in it is nothing like lava or magma. It works more like acid. Another difference between the magma and the liquid found in Zebes is that one causes more damage than the other. In a study that I did, the magma in Norfair only took 33 seconds to reduce 4 Energy Tanks. It only took 11 seconds when in the other liquid. That's about 67% of a difference in damage. Both were tested with Samus in the Varia Suit. I know that the SM Nintendo Guide refers to it as "lava," but I think that's only based on what the SM manual says. Even Nintendo can be wrong, which we have seen. Metroid Fan 00:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Argh, again with this. We have nothing to base ourselves off of other than the SM guide. The guide specifically mentions both the liquids seen in Crateria and Lower Norfair/Crocomire's room as lava. Also, if you read the volcano article, I mentioned the theory behind the liquid's presence in Crateria: like our planet Earth, lava/magma can be pushed near or out of the planet's crust through seismic activities. Thus why the hot magma/lava found in Lower Norfair can be seen in Crateria. Also, I do not understand why you find the presence of this superheated liquid in Crocomire's room strange: there's pools of WATER near there too. Any sort of liquid can travel through different levels of a planet. And your argument about why Lower Norfair's lava in Zero Mission did not harm Samus when Super's did can be explained by the fact that both game's Lower Norfairs are NOT the same. Remember how you discovered the Jungle of Brinstar in Super when it was never seen in Metroid/Zero Mission? Its easy to imagine that the Lower Norfair in Super Metroid is a different region/part of Lower Norfair never before seen. Finally, why do you ignore the liquids found in Tourian? If you looked closely, you would find out the existence of not one, but TWO superheated liquids in Super Metroid's Tourian. The liquid found in Mother Brain's chamber is IDENTICAL to Lower Norfair's. The other one found mostly in rooms with Metroids is the very thick liquid that is unknown. I agree that it should be noted and cleared up in the respective articles the misinterpretation/confusion between the terms Lava and Magma, but to consider this liquid to be ACID is way to speculative (again, the guides mention this liquid as lava/magma) ( 17:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC)), Sorry to add another post, but I'm gonna add this link to Crocomire's talk page, where it was already thoroughly discussed about this superheated liquid. http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Crocomire I'm doing this to avoid another repetitive debate about the same arguments already mentioned in that talk page. ( 18:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) Cliche Lava in video games is pretty Cliche.